


[Podfic] an act of easy mercy

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crossdressing, De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, avengers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "an act of easy mercy" by Magdaliny.</p><p>By the time Bucky rounds the doorway into Steve's hospital room and sees Sam, flipping through a medical file with a thunderstruck expression, he's prepared himself for just about anything to greet him on the other side of that curtain.</p><p>What he's not prepared for is Steve saying, “Hey, Buck,” kind of sheepishly, and pushing all five-foot-four inches of himself a bit further up the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] an act of easy mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [an act of easy mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520335) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



> Thank you to Magdaliny for permission to record this wonderful fic, as part of my personal Civil War Recovery Program. 
> 
> Title music from Wolf Patrol's "Call It a Ritual."

Upgraded sounds files uploaded July 13, 2017!

 **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVG1hbGs1ekIyVVE/view?usp=sharing) (88.8 MB)   **Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpVkNsMXFBNGRMVmc/view?usp=sharing) (44.2 MB)  Length **:** 1:37:03

 

[Reblog on Tumblr](http://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/145567815984/podfic-an-act-of-easy-mercy-quietnight)! 


End file.
